True friendship and love
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Sort of 'what if' story. What if Harry was offered training right after Voldemort returned? What if Sirius wouldn't have died? What if the horcruxes were discovered earlier? Well...keep reading and you might find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I know everybody is waiting for the sequel to Love always conquers, but it'll take some tine. I want it to be perfect. **

**This story is my shot at the Harry/Hermione pairing. I haven't decided yet if I'll go easy on Dumbledore, but the Weasleys won't escape my 'wrath' :d. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

** MoonShadowAMR. ****J****J**

Chapter 1.

'Stupid git', Hermione thought, 'Harry is so terrified and shaked by what happened and that idiot thinks he did it. Some best friend he is.' Tightening her grip on the tray, she started ascending the stairs towards Harry's dormitory.

After the events of the last task, Cedric's death, and the fake Moody, Dumbledore had cleared the dormitory, leaving only Harry in it. He had allowed though, for Ron and Hermione to stay with him. Hermione did, regardless of the accusations that roamed the hallways. Ron seemed to believe them.

Two days after the tournament, two days after Cedric's death, two days since Voldemort regained his body…Harry was still in bed.

He wasn't eating, he wasn't drinking and he slept very little. He wouldn't allow anyone to come too close to him, or touch him. Only Hermione. She was the only one that entered the room anyway.

First day, she tried to convince him to eat something but without success, the second day, today, at breakfast she had managed to shove half slice of toast in his mouth, lunch had been unsuccessful again, but she had to try again with dinner.

The Great Hall was still talking about him, that he hadn't left the room wasn't helping at all. Some believed he was hiding there because of what he had done. Ron kept asking the same stupid questions again and again, 'What do you think Hermione? Do you think he did it?' She had stopped trying to tell him that Harry would never kill someone just for the sake of winning a competition. Hermione just shrugged and walked away with the food. She could have asked the elves to bring the food to them, but she feared that if she didn't make an appearance, they might think Harry had done something to her.

Reaching the door, she pushed it slowly with her foot…but froze in her track. The room was dark, but she could still see Harry trashing in his bed.

Hermione quickly closed the door, placed the tray on his nightstand and cast silencing charms on the door.

His body was covered in sweat and he was shaking badly.

''Harry, wake up.'' Hermione said, placing a hand on his cold forehead. Seeing the amount of sweat, you could say he was burning, but in fact he was freezing cold

''Harry please wake up.'' Hermione tried again, she placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him in place.

In an instant his eyes shot open and his hands gripped her wrists. His eyes were full of pain and fear.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he pulled her sharply to his chest, holding her tightly. This was the first contact he'd allowed truly. Until now, Hermione would only touch his shoulder or forehead, and he would always flinch. But not now. Now he was hugging her fiercely, as if his life depended on how tight he held her. Hermione closed her eyes and hugged him back.

After what seemed like hours in his arms, Hermione heard a whispered 'thank you' in her ear, she closed her eyes again and sighed.

''It's ok Harry, I'm here. I'll never leave you alone. Never.''

''I know.'' Harry said and kissed her cheek.

His voice was hoarse and his breath hot against her skin. His body had started to raise in temperature, and they were both starting to sweat.

''Can I get you something Harry? I brought dinner. Do you want to eat something?''

Harry finally released his grip on her and nodded. Hermione wanted to jump and dance with joy. After two days of effort, he finally accepted contact and food.

First, she found him a clean pair of pjs and sent him to shower, but she insisted in leaving the door open.

After he showered, he stepped back in the room and observed Hermione as she changed the bed sheets.

Hermione Granger was a true best friend. She was there for him when no one would, she helped him when no one would, she'd advised him when no one gave a damn, encouraged him, cared for him…she was always doing everything for him, and being alone with her in that dormitory proved that she had always believed him.

Neither Ginny, nor Ron were there…only Hermione.

''Hermione…'' he whispered.

''Oh Harry, you're done.'' she smiled.

''How can I ever thank you enough?''

''Harry, you don't need to thank me, that's what best friends are for. Now…come have something to eat. You haven't eaten in days.''

Harry nodded and sat on the bed.

They ate in silence, Hermione would throw glances at him now and then, but he really seemed to be getting better.

After dinner, Hermione changed the bandage on his arm and helped him get under the covers.

''Good night Harry.'' she said and kissed his forehead.

She collected her nightgown and headed to the bathroom. For the first time in almost three days, a smile creped on her face, but when she thought about summer it quickly turned into a scowl. The Dursleys. It was just impossible for him to go back there. And he wouldn't, not if she had something to say about it. Whatever happened, she couldn't let him go back there, she couldn't leave him alone, not after all that happened.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. She had taken Neville's bed for the past two nights. With the way Ron behaved, she didn't even want to sleep in his bed, although it was the closest to Harry's.

Convinced that Harry was sound asleep, Hermione walked to her bed and started brushing her hair. Her head had almost touched the pillow when she heard Harry whisper her name. She was up and by his side in a flash.

''What is it Harry?'' she asked softly.

''Do you…could you…do you mind sleeping here tonight?''

Hermione could clearly see the embarrassment in his face when she didn't immediately answer. She quickly reached for the covers and dived under them. She'd wanted to do this from the beginning, but was afraid that Harry would reject her.

Hermione didn't want to be too close to him, or touch him in any way that could make him uncomfortable, but the size of the bed had them almost glued to each other. She just hoped Harry wouldn't mind.

Without even a second thought, Harry's hand snaked around her small waist and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and allowed himself to get lost in her sweet perfume.

Hermione smiled and mentally gave a victory dance around her brain. She cuddled closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. The rhythmic thumping of his heart was shooting, almost like a song, a lullaby.

Remembering one of her favorite childhood lullabies, she started humming. Even without words, the song still seemed beautiful to her, she could feel Harry relaxing beside her and she gave another mental cheer. At this pace, Harry would be up and at'em in no time. For the first time that year, Hermione slept without any trace of concern, for he first time that year she slept peacefully and without any thought of fear, for the first time that year she slept just perfectly.

Without the drawn curtains of the bed, the sun poured over her face and hair, giving her skin a soft golden glow, her brown soft curls had a golden aura around them, making her look just…beautiful. Her face was serene, her pink full lips slightly parted, her smooth skin…everything on her was simply beautiful.

How Harry hadn't noticed until now, was a mystery to him. He slowly lifted a hand and brushed a few loose curls off her face, fighting the urge to reach and touch her soft cheek, fighting the urge to reach out and pull her even closer to him, fighting the urge to bend his head and kiss her curvy lips.

At that point the mentally slapped himself. This was Hermione, his best friend. FRIEND! Nothing more. Besides, she probably wouldn't feel the same way. Not probably…surely she didn't feel the same way.

She started to stir and he quickly pushed himself a little further. He didn't want her to wake up too close to him, she might think he was doing something inappropriate.

''Good morning Mr. Potter. How did you sleep?''

Her bright smile was just contagious. He couldn't help himself but grin at her. ''Best night of my life.'' he said sincerely.

Her cheeks were starting to heat and she quickly slipped out of bed. ''Good.'' she said, still smiling. ''Now get dressed, we're going to breakfast.''

Harry groaned and hid his face in the pillow. ''Do we have to?'' His voice was muffled by the pillow, but she could still understand what he said. Having Ron as a friend, and at your side at every meal for four years gave you that advantage.

''Harry James Potter, get your butt out of bed right this instant.'' she said softly, but dangerously at the same time. ''Now.''

Harry knew better than that. When it came to Hermione's commanding voice you knew it was better to do as told. He threw his hand in the air defensively. ''I'm up. I'm up.''

Hermione's imagination was working wonders. Right now she was mentally awarding herself a congratulatory medal and a big cheer. She smiled at that and started browsing his trunk for school robes.

Outside the boys dormitory he stopped and stared at the stairs. ''Hermione…I can't…''

''Of course you can Harry.'' Hermione said, slipping her hand in his. ''I'm here, I'll help you. Just ignore them and let's have breakfast.''

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand and allowed her to lead the way.

The common room was nearly empty, and Hermione thanked Merlin that Ron wasn't there. She just hoped he wasn't in the Great Hall either. If he started with stupid questions again, she swore she'd hex him.

All the way to the Great Hall they received stares from random students, but they just ignored everything and everyone. Just when she thought the things looked ok, the worse was standing just outside of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore and Fudge were having an argument. About what, she didn't know, but she did know what Fudge wanted from Harry.

''Harry m'boy, how are you feeling?'' Dumbledore asked gently.

To Hermione's horror, every eye in the Great Hall was trained on them.

''Better sir, thank you. Hermione helped a lot.''

''Good to hear Harry, good to hear. Run along now, have a nice breakfast.''

''Excuse me Mr. Potter, I'd like to have a few words with you.'' Fudge demanded.

Harry stiffened beside her instantly. ''I'm sorry minister, but I don't think I can talk about…that now. And I believe Professor Dumbledore told you everything you need to know.''

Fudge frowned. ''Mr. Potter, you can't just claim that the Dark Lord is back without evidence.''

Hermione was angry as hell. How dare he? Without evidence? Weren't Harry's wounds enough evidence? Wasn't Cedric's death enough evidence? It was clear as daylight. Fudge was an idiot in fancy robes. Nothing more.

''Excuse me minister.'' Hermione intervened. ''Harry isn't well enough to start answering questions yet. When he will be, he'll owl you.'' she said and took one step towards the doors.

''Excuse me miss. And who are you to speak for Mr. Potter? If his claim is real then he has to answer our questions. He has to…''

''Has to?'' Hermione yelled. ''Did he have to compete in that blasted tournament? No. You forced him. And about your questions…he doesn't HAVE TO answer them. If he wants he will.''

''Now listen here young lady…''

''No. You listen to me minister.'' Hermione hissed taking a step towards the short man. ''You have no right to demand anything from Harry. You have no power over Hogwarts. You need something for the Daily Prophet? I have three words for you…'VOLDEMORT IS BACK'. That's final.'' Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore was fighting very hard not to laugh at Fudge's face. His eyes were so wide with shock, they were almost popping out of their sockets. He'd been right. Miss Granger was exactly what Harry needed now.

The Great Hall was so silent, you could hear a mouse's paws walking around the corner, but she ignored everything. The silence, the stares, everything. Her main concern now was Harry.

**A/N: Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I know everybody is waiting for the sequel to Love always conquers, but it'll take some tine. I want it to be perfect. **

**This story is my shot at the Harry/Hermione pairing. I haven't decided yet if I'll go easy on Dumbledore, but the Weasleys won't escape my 'wrath' :d. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

** MoonShadowAMR. ****J****J**

Chapter 2.

They sat further from the others. Harry was all right now, but he didn't need stupid questions from idiots.

Harry sat down and stared at her.

''Something wrong Harry?'' Hermione asked concerned.

''You do realize you just preached the Minister for Magic, right?''

''Your point is?'' Hermione asked lifting a brow. ''He deserves it once in a while.''

Harry stared at her a moment or two and started laughing. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. ''Hermione Granger, you amaze me every day. You're the best. Thank you.'' He whispered.

''I told you I'll be there for you. Never doubt that.'' she said and started piling food on her plate. She smiled widely when she saw Harry starting to pile food as well. This was getting better every minute. At least until Ron sat across from them.

''Hi mate.''

Harry didn't acknowledge him. He kept eating and talking with Hermione. Ron had crossed the 'friend' barrier. Hermione had told him about all the rumors that roamed the corridors. Harry forgave Ron when he acted like an idiot when his name was drawn from the Goblet, but now it was too much. Ron said he had cheated and ignored him for weeks, when Hermione was there with him struggling with the spell, Ron abandoned him again, believing that he had killed Cedric for the cup, Hermione had stayed with him three days in a dormitory, helping him pass the depression. If Ron couldn't trust him, then Harry had no reason not to give him the same treatment.

''So…what happened in there?'' Obviously oblivious to Hermione's glares Ron continued. ''No one knows exactly what happened. Is he really back Harry?''

Ignoring him, Harry stood, offered his hand to Hermione, helped her up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a confounded redhead behind.

The day went smooth. If you ignore the stares and whispers that were thrown their way. Ron had been furious in Charms and demanded to know why weren't they speaking with him, but they just continued to ignore him.

McGonagall had been informed of Ron's behavior, and she had made sure that the redhead was well away from Harry and Hermione. Lunch had been mostly the same as breakfast, but one thing they dreaded most were the two hour potions class they had next. Thanking Merlin that it was the last week of the school year, they stepped in the classroom.

Snape started the class the moment his foot stepped out of his office. Today he didn't have harsh comments for the Gryffindors, nor praises for the Slytherins. When the first hour was up, to their surprise, he dismissed them, with the exception of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what he possibly wanted with them, but dreaded the moment they would be alone. When the last student was out, Snape waved his wand closing the door and placed privacy spells. He sat in his chair and looked at them for a few minutes. The silence was making Hermione's skin crawl.

''Well, Miss Granger, if I may say…fifty points to Gryffindor.''

Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. She could feel that Harry had exact the same reaction beside her.

''Professor?…What for if I may ask?''

''Well…'' Snape said, a smile playing on his lips, ''…your mental description as 'an idiot in fancy robes' was my exact thought.''

Hermione felt as if she were on fire. Snape had just given her points for preaching the minister. THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC! Harry was as speech-less as she was, but then a thought hit her.

''You're a Legillimens?''

''Yes, I am. Would you like to be one?''

Hermione was beyond words. Who was this, and where was Snape? ''I'd love to learn.''

''Good. What about you Mr. Potter?''

''What exactly are you saying professor?'' Harry asked.

''I'm saying Mr. Potter, that if you two are willing, this summer, I'll be teaching you everything I know.''

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione. ''Why exactly is that sir?'' Harry asked.

''Well, I agree with you that the Dark Lord has returned, and that times will be getting more dangerous with every day. I'll explain more as we go, but I need you to be willing to learn whatever I teach you.''

''Sir, how are we going to learn? I mean we have another week and summer break starts.''

''That will be arranged. So…do you accept?''

''Yes.'' both Harry and Hermione said.

''Good. Now off you go. Either I or the headmaster will inform you of the details.''

Exiting the dungeons, Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and nodded. They knew that the topic wasn't for other ears, so they decided to wait until after dinner.

Dinner was almost over when Ron decided to have another talk with them.

''Having fun you two?'' Ron asked, standing behind them. ''Snogging much I presume…''

''Now, you see Ron, you're a nice friend, but you lack one important thing…trust. Now, what do you want?'' Harry was starting to get angry.

''Trust Harry? YOU are talking about trust? What about you two? You knew I fancied her, I trusted you.''

''What the hell are you talking about? Ron, are you even listening to yourself? We're not dating you git.'' Harry yelled. At this point every pair of eyes and ears were on them, even the professors were watching.

''You're not?'' Ron asked.

''Of course we're not you twit.'' Hermione spat.

''Ok then, come on Hermione, we have to talk.'' Not waiting for an answer, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and forcefully lifted her off the bench.

''Ron let me go. We have nothing to talk about…'' Hermione yelled.

''Yes we do. We have to…''

In a blink of an eye, Harry grabbed Hermione's other hand, pulling her out of Ron's grasp and into his arms.

''Touch Hermione like that again and you'll taste my wand…I swear.'' Harry growled, wand poking at Ron's throat.

''What are you going to do Harry? Curse me? Kill me…like you did with Cedric?''

Harry tensed and lowered his wand. Hermione on the other hand was fuming. She narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he! She pulled out of Harry's arms and stood in front of Ron.

''You listen to me you idiot. You call yourself a friend? A best friend at that. Well let me tell you something Mr. Weasley, you're a jealous, stupid, ungrateful idiot. That's what you are. Voldemort is back and you're thinking about your stupid jealousy? And who said I was yours for the taking? I'm my own judge, I make decisions for me. Not you. And how dare you use Cedric like that? Cedric died at Voldemort's hands.'' Hermione said. '' Either you like it or not, Voldemort is back and we will have to deal with him. And that goes for all of you.'' she yelled towards the sea of students.

Hermione turned to Harry, grabbed his hand and walked out of the Great Hall.

Somewhere, half way towards Gryffindor common room, Hermione started shaking uncontrollably. Harry was still shocked about what had just happened, but found the strength to pull her towards an empty classroom. Inside, he closed the door, placed a silencing charm and turned to Hermione.

''I'm so sorry Harry…I know you didn't want to talk about that…Merlin knows I don't…but that prat…he just stepped on my nerves…he's such a hypocrite…I'm so sorr…''

Hermione was a bit startled when Harry's lips touched hers. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. In a matter of seconds the whole Ron problem just vanished. There was no Voldemort, no dangers, no other students, professors, not even the castle existed anymore. There was just Harry and Hermione.

When they broke apart, Harry looked at her panicked. He was honestly waiting for her to slap him.

''Hermione…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I…''

In response, Hermione threw her hands around his neck and kissed him again. This time he was the surprised one, but just for a moment. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her even closer.

When breathing became a problem, they broke the kiss, but didn't let go.

''So…'' Harry said, resting his forehead on hers.

''So…''Hermione said. ''What exactly does this mean?''

''Well, what do you want it to mean?''

''I don't know, but…I'd gladly do it again.'' Hermione said blushing furiously.

''That means that you'll say yes if I ask you to be my girlfriend?''

Hermione bit her lip and stepped away. ''Are you sure Harry?''

''What do you mean?'' Harry asked confused.

''Well, I know I'm not the best for you. There are so many girls that are better than me.''

''Name one.'' Harry said amused.

''I mean you could easily find a smart, funny, gorgeous girl…''

''Name one.'' Harry said again.

''Any girl would be insane not to like you.''

''Ok.''

''Ok?'' Hermione looked disappointed.

''Yeah you're right, and I know the perfect girl.'' Harry said.

''Oh…well…can I know who she is?''

''Of course you can. She's just brilliant, very smart, funny, she understands me better than anybody, she's beautiful in every way.''

''That's nice.'' Harry could see that Hermione was about to cry, so he stopped the teasing.

''Want to know her name?''

''Sure…''she whispered.

''Hermione Jane Granger.''

''Wha…What?''

''Hermione don't you get it? You're the only girl that I want. I've been an idiot all this year. You've always stood by me when no one did, you helped me save Sirius, you helped me with the Dragon. First year, second year, third and now forth, you've always been by my side. And I want you to stay there…You're the only one that sees me for who I am, not that Chosen one rubbish…But if you don't want it…that's ok…I mean…''

Hermione placed a finger on his lips. ''Harry, you know I don't care about those things. If you have to be a Chosen One, then, to me, you're the Chosen One of my heart.''

''So…is that a 'yes'?'' Harry asked, pulling her in his arms again.

Hermione nodded and kissed him again.

**A/N: ****I****don't****know****about****you****guys****, ****but****I****have****a****'thing'****for****Snape****. ****He****loved****Lilly****, ****so****why****would****he****treat****Harry****the****way****JKR****says****all****the****time****? ****I****think****Harry****proved****ore****that****once****that****he****wasn't****like****his****father****. ****Why****wouldn't****he****help****a****kid****that****might****have****been****his…if****James****wouldn't****have****intervened****? ****I****don't****think****I'llever****put****Snape****in****a****bad****role…but****you****never****know****. ****As****they****say…'never****say****never'****.**

**Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I think, by now, all of you know I don't like Ron, so don't expect any story with a good Ron. I hope you all like this chapter as well, you may question my choice of pairing in this story...yes, I do preffer a Dramione story but I also like a Harry/Hermione pairing. The only one I despise is the Ginny/Harry pairing. No offence to anyone that likes them...but I'm not one of you. So...a new chapter...hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Thank you all.**

Chapter 3.

''Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, your summer arrangements have been taken care of.''

''What exactly do you mean professor?''

''Well, Miss Granger…'' Snape's voice drawled, ''…it seems that your parents have suddenly decided to fly to France yesterday, as for the Dursleys…let's just say that nobody's home…and it will take a while until there will be.''

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. Hermione would have loved to see her parents, but Harry seemed ecstatic with the Dursleys gone. There was no doubt that Snape had a hand in this. But there was one question…

''What does professor Dumbledore say?'' Hermione asked.

Snape's face darkened a little. ''Well, Dumbledore wasn't pleased, that's for sure. But both families left before he could interfere. You have to understand why this was for the best. I may not like Padfoot very much, but the Place is the best for you at the moment. Being a magical house, you can practice without the ministry intervening. Besides, if there is trouble, the house would seal itself stopping anyone who is not desired there from going inside.''

''That is convenient.'' Harry said.

''What of Mr. Weasley? Do you wish for him to train with you?'' Snape asked.

''Ron has another couple of days to show us that he is sorry for what he did. If he doesn't…I don't think Ron will be anywhere near us any time soon.'' Harry said darkly.

Snape nodded. ''Good. Now, you will be informed of your schedule upon arriving in London. Try not to talk about this anywhere in public.'' he said and dismissed them.

Needless to say…Ron did exactly the opposite of what they expected of him.

''Oi, Potter…''

There were two more days until the term ended officially and the students were given free reign over the corridors. Of course, that didn't stop Filch and Mrs. Norris from chasing the students. Hearing Ron Weasley call his best friend as 'Potter' caused a few students to stop and watch the scene. How it happened that the majority of the present students were Gryffindors and Slytherins. The Gryffindors looked truly disgusted, where the Slytherins were immensely pleased, watching as the Golden Trio -how Hogwarts had started calling them- were breaking apart.

Harry tensed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Hermione knew Harry could be calm if he wanted to, but having witnessed a murder and the rebirth of Voldemort in the same day, hell, in the same hour, had changed his state of mind…who could blame him? Whatever was about to happen, Ron had it coming, but if Hermione could prevent it, she would. It wouldn't do to get in trouble just two days away from Harry's 'freedom'.

''What do you want Ron?'' Harry asked. He could feel his anger starting to rumble in his chest. He'd trusted Ron for four years, he'd trusted him even after he accused him of cheating, but enough was enough.

''You know, I just can't believe you. You just had to have everything didn't you?''

''What the hell are you talking about Ron?''

''You have the money, you have the fame…and now you even got my girl. You just had to have her didn't you?'' Ron said pulling out his wand.

''Your girl?'' Hermione narrowed her eyes. ''I was never your girl Ron, and I'll never be.'' she yelled.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had started gathering around them and were watching the battering as if watching a damn tennis match.

''Of course you are 'Mione, that's how it's supposed to be. You're mine and Potter is Ginny's.''

''Sais who?'' Oddly enough, Neville's voice boomed with annoyance.

''Sod off Longbottom. This is none of your business.'' Ron said.

''No really, Weasley. Well I think it's everybody's business.'' Seamus said.

Slowly, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and a few others started circling the couple, with their wands drawn, stating clearly to Ron that they weren't alone. They admitted to themselves that they knew Harry Potter enough to state that whatever had happened in that maze was not his fault. They were after all a brave, loyal, strong and united house. And right now, Ronald Weasley was being unreasonable. He had no right to claim Hermione as his, and almost every Gryffindor had expected Harry and Hermione to get together a long time ago.

Of course there was one person that believed what Ron was saying, but had no intention in leaving the bookworm have her man. Lavender Brown was a pureblood, yes, she was pretty, yes, she was by all means as stupid as Ron, but when she wanted something she had to have it. So instead of siding with Ron, she sided with the others.

''Traitors, you have no right to take away from me what's mine.'' Ron bellowed.

''Ron, what the hell is wrong with you? You were our friend.'' Harry said.

''Of course, Harry bloody Potter's friend, just that. No one knows who I am, I always have to be in your shadow. You have the fame, the money, and now you want my girl. Well…news flash Potter…I won't let you.'' Although Ron was fairly fast, he wasn't fast enough. Before he could even utter a spell, he was hit by no less than three stunning spells and three petrifying charms, throwing him roughly against the wall.

That was about the moment that Severus Snape choose to enter that exact hallway.

''What is going on here? Who is responsible for this?'' he asked. Actually, seeing Weasley sprawled on the floor, unconscious, was not far from hilarious, better yet, his own house did it to him.

Lavender rushed towards Ron and fell to her knees sobbing. ''They did it professor. They attacked him.'' she said, pointing towards the six figures with their wands drawn.

''Is this true?'' Snape asked.

''Professor…''Harry started, but Neville beat him to it.

''Professor, we may not be as proud as the Slytherins, but we don't accept members of our house to insult others. With what Weasley said and did, he deserved it. If you want to give us detention, you'll have to take all of us.''

Snape raised a black eye-brow. This was the first time that Neville Longbottom spoke with such confidence, and in front of a teacher, Snape nonetheless.

''Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for attacking a fellow student.'' Snape said, ''…and…fifty points…awarded for defending a house mate.'' he added slowly, only for Neville and Harry to hear.

Harry was fighting a grin, whereas Neville was in a state of shock.

The next two days, Harry and Hermione were never alone. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George were always with them.

Fred and George hadn't intervened when Ron made a fool of himself, but that didn't mean that they agreed with their brother. He was a jealous prick, and all the Weasley's knew it. Ginny wasn't too happy with the outcome, but she had to accept it Harry and Hermione did make a good pair.

The train ride was quiet. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Ginny were in the same compartment, and enjoying themselves.

''You should come by the Burrow this summer. Mum will be glad to have you there.'' Ginny said.

''Yea, although…''

''…Ron will be…''

''…a bit of a problem…''

''But, we'll…''

''…take care of him.''

Fred and George's habit to complete each other's sentences had been a little annoying at first, but after years together, they actually had to ask themselves, how in the bloody hell did they do it. Ok, everybody knows that twins usually complete each other, but this was too weird.

''Sure…I'll try…I really don't know if the Dursleys will let me come yet. I'll ask my uncle, and I'll owl you.'' Harry smiled.

''I'm not sure…my parents said something about a trip to France…so count me out.'' Hermione said.

''Anyway…you two know…anytime just owl us.'' Ginny said.

Ginny would still have moments in which she would look at Harry longingly, but she had accepted their relation pretty well.

Kings Cross station was packed with all the Hogwarts students coming back home for the summer. Harry and Hermione bade their friends 'good bye' and walked trough the barrier into muggle London.

They didn't really know who to expect there, Snape had told them that an Auror would be collecting them, but didn't know which one. The answer came quick enough when Harry was thrown back by something big, black and furry. A young Auror with pink bubblegum hair was laughing at the scene.

''Watcher Harry. I'm Tonks, and I see you know my pet.''

''Hello Tonks, yes, I've missed this fur ball.'' Harry laughed petting the large black dog.

''Shall we? I don't think it's wise we stay too much here.'' Hermione whispered.

''Of course. Come on.''

The black dog lead the way to a back corner of the station, followed by Harry, Hermione and the young Auror at the back.

Within seconds and with a soft 'pop' the four were gone.

**A/N2: I don't really know where the story is headed yet, but it will reach fifth year, and of course the battle in the Department of Mysteries. So...please review.**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter as well, you may question my choice of pairing in this story...yes, I do preffer a Dramione story but I also like a Harry/Hermione pairing. The only one I despise is the Ginny/Harry pairing. No offence to anyone that likes them...but I'm not one of you. So...a new chapter...hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Thank you all.**

**My****apology****for****the****last****chapter…I****forgot****the****disclaimer****. ****So****here****it****is…****I****own****nothing****but****the****plot****. ****There…I've****said****it…A****girl****can****wish****though…****J**

Chapter 4.

''So…where are we exactly?'' Harry asked looking around. They had apparated behind some bushes in some kind of park.

''You'll see.'' Tonks said, pulling them towards a row of houses.

''That's odd…'' Hermione commented, ''…there's number eleven and thirteen but not twelve.''

Tonks grinned and gave them two pieces of parchment that read '**The****Order****of****the****Phoenix****headquarters****is****at****Number****12****Grimauld****Place'****.**

Within seconds of reading the parchment, between number 11 and 13, another house started pulling out of number 13, walls, windows, door and everything.

''Fidelius Charm.'' Hermione gasped.

''The what?'' Harry asked puzzled.

''The Fidelius Charm. It hides things and has a secret keeper. That way no one can find what you are trying to hide.''

Tonks nodded in agreement and guided them towards the house.

It was dark, with very little light. On the wall were hanged the heads of a few house-elves that made Harry gag. As soon as they were inside, Tonks tripped over an umbrella holster, that looked oddly close to a troll foot, sending it across the hall. As soon as that happened, a piercing scream started echoing trough the house.

''Half-bloods and mudbloods, how hare you set foot in my house. Out, OUT with all of you. How dare you bring your filth in the house of Black…''

''Oh, shut up Walbunga…'' Tonks said waving her wand and silencing the portrait that hung on the wall.

Harry and Hermione stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

''Don't worry about that kids…'' Sirius said, returning to his human form, ''…that was the portrait of my late mother. I have to tell you…she's a pain in the…back.'' he chuckled. ''Now…how about some dinner? I bet you're hungry.''

Both teens nodded and followed Sirius towards the kitchen.

''Kreacher.'' Sirius said. A moment later a wrinkled, old house-elf popped in the kitchen and bowed. ''We have guests for dinner, set the table for four.''

''Yes, traitorous master. Kreacher must listen to the mudblood lover master…''

''What have I told you? You are not to insult anyone in this house.'' Sirius bellowed. ''Now get to work and stop the insults.''

''Yes master…'' the elf said an popped away.

''Sorry about that. My mother taught him.''

''It's ok Sirius. It doesn't matter.'' Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. ''So, how have you two been?''

''Disappointed actually.'' Harry said. ''Ron has been nothing but an idiot this year.''

''I wanted to ask you about him when I noticed he wasn't with you. What happened?''

''He's jealous of Harry.'' Hermione provided. ''And somehow he thought I belonged to him. He even tried to hex us, but he ended in the Hospital Wing.''

Sirius was looking at them bewildered. ''Are you talking about Ron? Ron Weasley? Your best friend?''

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

''Well…I wasn't expecting that from him. Anyway you're here and you're going to start training. Nice of Snivelus to keep Dumbledore from sending you back with those muggles.''

''I heard he wasn't pleased at all, but Snape made it impossible for him to object.'' Tonks laughed. ''It seems like old Dumbles is going to have a hard time this year.''

''I agree and I'm totally for it.''

Harry and Hermione shared a look. It was odd for Sirius to talk like that about Dumbledore. Or anyone for that matter. They couldn't see a reason, but there must have been one. Hermione had always thought that yes, he was a brilliant wizard, but she didn't agree with some of the things concerning Harry. There were so many things that could have been avoided, but alas, you never knew what the man was thinking.

The evening continued with dinner and pleasant talk. The following day promised the start of a summer full of training and learning.

First two weeks of summer were dedicated to covering as much fifth year material as they could, followed then by heavy training.

Snape was conducing them in dueling four times a week, McGonagall was showing them how transfiguration was useful in battle, Sirius was teaching them how to become an animagus, Tonks was teaching them heavy combat, forming necessary body strength an muscle, Remus was teaching them Apparition. Although illegal at their age, everybody felt that it was necessary, and under the roof of a house owned by a wizard, and hidden by the Fidelius Charm, allowed them to practice without alerting the ministry. All in all…it was bloody difficult and exhausting. Even if they wanted to stay and chat in the evenings, it was just impossible. On one or two occasions, Harry even fell asleep at dinner…while eating…

The first month passed without any inconvenience, Harry and Hermione were becoming lightning fast with their moves and spells, their minds were absorbing everything like a sponge absorbs water. Their bodies were slowly changing with all the running, weight lifting and different exercises. Both teens were becoming pretty good with dueling, although Hermione still got hit with two out of seven spells…for thinking the situation too much. Harry was acting on instincts…thus, managing to hit Snape with three spells out of fifteen. Hey…he is a master in dueling afterall.

Anyway, everything was going just as planned until one day in August.

''You will all cease with this madness at once. Harry has to return to Privet Drive. The magic that resides there is the best protection for him.''

''Headmaster, I believe…you are mistaken.'' Snape said trough gritted teeth.

He may have been classified as the 'dungeon greasy bat', but spending this time with both Harry and Hermione had made him understand that Harry was nothing like his father at all. There was more Lilly in him than Severus ever expected. And Granger…well…she was a know-it-all, yes, but she had a purpose. And he respected and praised that purpose. That girl didn't just love Harry Potter, given the chance, she would gladly leap in front of an Avada Kedavra for him. Such loyalty was hard and far between to find. Hell…even the Order didn't have such loyalty for Dumbledore. Snape surely didn't.

''Dumbledore…'' Sirius snarled, ''…he is staying here and that's final. And so is Miss Granger.''

''Sirius…'' Dumbledore sighed, ''…are you not thinking of the threats that are out there? Privet Drive is the safest place for him,'' he said in a low calming voice.

Minerva rolled her eyes. That trick was as old as the book in which was written…and it was quite old. She had accepted his words for far too long and that had to stop now. Minerva hadn't agreed with his opinion on leaving Harry with those muggles, not that she had something with muggles, Merlin no, her mother was a muggle. But observing them that damned day…all day…sitting on a fence. She still shivered at the memory of young Dudley spitting food on his mother's face and then hitting her with the spoon in the face. She had disagreed with him when he hid the stone in the castle, fought with him in third year about allowing the Dementors to guard the boundaries, she truly wanted to strangle the man when Harry's name popped out of the goblet of fire, and allowed the forth year to compete. Minerva McGonagall wasn't famous for her temper for nothing. She was above all a Gryffindor. But, although, until now she had reluctantly allowed Dumbledore to rule Harry's life…this was the point where it stopped. The boy had…finally…found the love of his live, he had a godfather that cared about him greatly, he had friends…and he was living with five adults, of which one Auror, and three teachers, in a hidden house for Merlin's sake.

''Albus, the kids are staying and that's final. Have you seen any bloody attack until now?'' She spat.

Snape smirked, and he was fighting hard to bite back a chuckle. It was difficult to anger the transfiguration mistress…and you didn't want to. He knew. Exactly ten summers prior, he had stepped on the lioness's tail and found himself with a pig's snort…unable to remove it for a month. And that was putting it mildly. He was lucky he didn't end up as a full pig.

''Minerva, you have to understand…''

''I've understood you for too many years now Albus. And that ends now. Harry needs training and he will get it. And if Miss Granger is to stay by his side, which I know she will, she does as well. They are staying.'' Minerva said, in a tone that meant that she wouldn't take another word on the subject.

Dumbledore sighed again. To the audience may have seemed as a defeat, but he was pissed. If he wanted his plan to work he needed Harry back there…He was the only one supposed to have the fame and glory. Out of that house, Harry was not easily manipulated. An idea hitting the right spot in his brain, he nodded in fake acceptance and left. A plan already forming in his head. If Harry wasn't going to listen to him, there was someone who could have his full attention. She was brilliant for her age, yes…but not as brilliant as the famous Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N1: I don't really know where the story is headed yet, but it will reach fifth year, and of course the battle in the Department of Mysteries. I may delay the updating to once a week or so...sorry about that...but my kids request my presence...;) So...please review.**


End file.
